Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages having input and/or output connections, such as pins. Due to the increasing density of integrated circuits and the increasing number of functions that are included into integrated circuits, it may be desirable to ensure functions may be executed with as small a pin count as possible.
Due to the increasing speeds at which data may be transmitted, integrated circuits may include features to address transmission line effects. Due to transmission line effects, in the event of an impedance mismatch between a characteristic impedance of a line and signal source impedance, unwanted signal reflection may occur, leading to high power consumption and/or poor signal integrity.